


Emily's Surprise

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, aca child, aca family, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: Prompt: “If you have the time then maybe you could start writing a fic where emily is bechloe’s lovechild and they have this amazing life. I'm a fan of mush...“Beca and Chloe Beale-Mitchell plan the perfect surprise party for their daughter, Emily. With the help of their Bella sisters, the duo might just be able to pull it off. (Bechloe/Aca-Child AU)





	Emily's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I originally wrote this fanfic about 2 years ago, but since my writing has improved since then, I've decided to revisit and revamp it. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (Rated T for language)

“Chloe! I got the balloons!” Beca shouted, entering the active household.

It was Emily’s eighteenth birthday and Beca and Chloe had been planning her surprise party for weeks. Their home was filled with their fellow Bella sisters, who were running back and forth, trying to get everything finished on time. 

Beca struggled to keep the many balloons from engulfing her as she made her way into the kitchen. 

“Chloe?” 

The perky redhead was cooking at the stove and smiled as she spun around to greet her wife. “Hi, baby!” She noticed Beca was battling to keep all of the inflatable decorations out of her face and tried not to laugh. “Oh, backyard.” She grinned, gesturing over her shoulder towards the back sliding door. 

“Kay.” Beca muttered, tying her best to maneuver herself through the kitchen without popping any of the balloons. Chloe turned her attention back to the stove, making sure that the meatballs she was cooking didn’t burn.

“Hey Chloe, how much mayonnaise goes into the macaroni salad?” Aubrey asked, stirring a large bowl of pasta mixture on the kitchen island.

Chloe turned to look at her. “Try half the jar first. If it looks like it needs more then add what looks right.” 

Aubrey nodded and started to scoop out the cream. “I can’t believe Em is going to be eighteen already.” She said, mixing the ingredients together.

Chloe replied without taking her eyes off of the stove. “I know, I can’t believe it either! It feels like just yesterday I walked into the living room and found her sitting on Beca’s stomach watching cartoons while Beca took a nap.” She grinned at the memory and looked at her best friend with wistful eyes. “Where does the time go?”

Aubrey shrugged and shook her head with a smile. “I don’t know. It’s like you blink, and boom! Ten years go by.” 

Chloe smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah. Certainly feels that way.” They returned their attention to their cooking tasks and were eventually joined by Stacie, who walked into the kitchen to help organize the food trays.

Meanwhile, Beca, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily were outside equally dispersing the purple and white balloons around the backyard. Cynthia had placed a few around the designated gift table and Lily some how managed to tie some to the gutter that was surrounding the roof. Beca and Amy were working their way around the other tables.

“What time is she suppose to get here?” Amy asked.

Beca was tying one of the balloons to a chair. “Six o’clock.” She said, finishing the knot and pulling her cellphone out of her pocket. “So, we’ve got about four hours to finish everything.”

Amy looked up from her occupied hands and noticed the bit of worry expressed on the brunette’s face. “Hey.” Beca looked at her. “Don’t worry. We’ll have everything done by then.” 

The DJ let out a stressed sigh and ran a hand through the top of her hair. “I know, I know. I just–” She shrugged. “I just want everything to be perfect, ya know?” Beca loved her daughter with everything she had and Emily was a great kid. She deserved to have a fantastic birthday party.

Amy tried to ease her friend’s conscience. “It will be.” She smiled. “You and Chloe are like, the _coolest_ parents in the world. And I know aca-child is goin’ to have an awhsome time.” 

Beca chuckled at Amy’s nickname for their daughter and let out a long, deflating breath.

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right.” Beca waved a hand and nodded in agreement, convincing herself that everything was going to be just fine. “Okay, I’m gonna go get the music set up.” She made her way over to the DJ equipment she had set up at the corner of their patio, and tied the last of the balloons she had to the large speaker. 

Beca had spent a lot of time creating a great party playlist. It had a combination of Emily’s favorite songs, popular party jams, and new mash-ups Beca had composed herself. The DJ looked over everything, adding a few new song choices to the playlist, and smiled confidently at her final selections. 

* * *

 

After the music tweaks, Beca checked the wires and cables that connected all of the equipment together and made sure nothing would falter during the party. She then glanced at her watch and widened her eyes when she realized she still needed to pick up the cake. Beca power-walked back into the house and passed Chloe.

“Hey Chlo, I’m gonna go pick up the cake.”

“Wait, Beca! Come here.” 

The brunette stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, the beautiful smile on her wife’s face pulling her back like a magnet. “Yeah, what’s up?” 

Chloe had finished cooking the meatballs and picked one out with a tooth pick to feed it to Beca.

“Open.” She said, keeping a hand under it so none of the sauce would drip onto the floor. The DJ complied and Chloe popped the appetizer into her mouth. A closed, but satisfied smiled spread across Beca’s lips as she chewed. “Good?”

Beca nodded. “Mhmm.” And she covered her mouth for a moment as she swallowed. “They’re delicious.”

The redhead grinned. “Thanks.” She took the tray of freshly made meatballs and placed them on the island counter with the rest of the food.

“Alright, well I’ll be back.” Beca said, turning to leave again.

Chloe quickly grabbed Beca’s wrist and spun her around. “Wait, one more thing!” She pulled the brunette closer to her. “I forgot to give you something when you came in the first time.”

Beca looked at her, a little impatiently. “Okay, what is it?” She really needed to get the cake. 

But then, “This.” Chloe grinned and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Beca’s lips. When they separated, Beca’s eyes were hazed and half-lidded, and Chloe giggled at the sight.“Okay.” She said. “Now go get the cake.” She punctuated her sentence with a quick smack to Beca’s behind and sent the disoriented DJ on her way.

* * *

Beca tapped her foot in annoyance and huffed as she waited for the baker to correct the mistake he had made. When Beca was handed the cake the first time, everything seemed fine until she read: _“Congratulations, Emilio!”_ Her face immediately dropped and when the young baker asked if it looked okay, the tiny fireball didn’t hesitate to sternly– and maybe even loudly– explain how it was suppose to read: _“Happy Birthday, Emily”_

It took the baker twenty minutes, but he finally came out with the corrected cake and handed it to Beca with a sheepish smile. The DJ ignored his friendly attempts and thoroughly analyzed the cake before taking it.

“Thanks.” She muttered, turning away and proceeding to a checkout line. 

* * *

Beca re-entered the house, this time balancing the cake in one hand, and saw Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie and Jessica hanging up some last minute decorations around the living room. Chloe was standing on a chair, taping a long strand of purple and white streamers to the kitchen door boarders. She spotted the DJ as she came through the front door.

“There you are!” Chloe said, finishing the strand and stepping off of the chair. “What took you so long?”

The still slightly annoyed brunette walked up to her. “The baker wrote the wrong thing on the cake and I made him fix it.”

“Oh.” Chloe said, leaning over to peek into the clear window of the box. “Well it looks okay now. What did it say before?”

“Congratulations Emilio.” Beca said, flatly, and Chloe couldn’t contain her laughter.

“Really?” But Beca still didn’t find it amusing.

“It’s not funny, Chlo. The guy really pissed me off.” The redhead finally got a grip of herself and fought hard to keep from laughing any longer for the sake of her pouting wife. She reached out and gently caressed Beca’s arms.

“Hey, it’s fine, Becs. You got the cake fixed, it looks great, and we still have plenty of time before Emily gets here. Okay?” She tilted the brunette’s face up and searched her eyes.

Beca huffed. “Fine.” Chloe grinned and let go of her chin.

“Alright, now put the cake in the refrigerator and meet me in our bedroom. The girls are gonna continue decorating while we go and get dressed before our guests arrive.” She spun around and headed for their bedroom and Beca walked towards the kitchen. 

The DJ had Lily open the refrigerator for her and easily slid the cake onto an empty shelf.

“So you guys got this?” Beca asked aloud, gesturing to her surroundings.

Aubrey sighed. “Yes, Beca!” She approached the tiny brunette and turned her around, guiding her to the hallway. “Now go get ready!” She said, giving her one last shove towards the bedroom door. Aubrey turned back and clapped her hands together with a wide smile. “Alright, ladies! Keep it up! We’re almost there!”

Beca stepped into her bedroom and could hear Chloe moving around in their bathroom. She went to their closet and looked through her nicer pieces of clothing, trying to find a decent outfit to put on.

“Hey, Beca?”

The DJ poked her head out of the closet and her eyes landed on her gorgeous redheaded spouse, posing naked at their bathroom doorframe. Beca couldn’t help but rake her eyes over the ginger’s beautiful figure.

“Are you gonna join me?” She teased. Beca smirked and had a hard time thinking about anything else other than the pressure she suddenly felt pooling between her legs. She closed her eyes and sighed, thankful that, for once, her self control was stronger than usually when she was around the irresistible redhead. She re-opened her eyes and met Chloe’s.

“Babe, as much as I want to, we really don’t have the time.”

“Boo…” Chloe pouted, which made the brunette snicker. “I guess you’re right.” She leaned off of the doorframe and winked at Beca. “Next time.” She turned and continued into the bathroom. The DJ shook her head in amusement and went back to figuring out what the hell she was going to wear.

* * *

 After taking separate showers, both women finished up their last touches in front of their bathroom mirror. 

Chloe was fixing her hair while Beca was finishing her makeup. The DJ wound up wearing a dressy black and burgundy top with dark pants and high heeled black boots. Chloe decided to go with a hot pink blouse with a black skirt and silver heels. 

Beca was in the middle of applying mascara when the door bell suddenly rang.

Chloe gasped, excitedly. “Our first guests are here!” She squealed and checked herself out one last time in the mirror. “See ya out there!” She planted a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek and walked out of the room. 

When Beca finally finished, she walked out into the living room and awed at how good of a job her Bella sisters did with finishing the decorations. Not that she was surprised, though. Beca knew they would do a great job and she was grateful that it was one less thing she had to worry about. 

Commotion could be heard coming from the kitchen, so Beca strolled over and walked inside to see that Jesse and Benji were the first guests that arrived.

“Hey, Becaw!” Jesse smiled, walking over to the DJ to give her a big bear hug. Beca scrunched her nose as his arms tightened around her.

“Really, Jesse? Still with the nickname?”

Jesse chuckled. “Oh, come on. That nickname will never get old!”

“Believe me, it has.” Beca reassured him, smiling when she spotted Benji approaching them. “Hey, Benji.” She said, and hugged him.

The curly haired boy smiled. “How’s it going? The house looks great!” He gestured to their surroundings and Beca looked around as well.

“Yeah, thank you. The girls did a really nice job.”

Benji nodded in agreement. “Hey, so where do I put this?” He smiled and held up a small pink and silver gift bag.

“Oh, there’s a table out back labeled ‘Emily’s Gifts’.” She pointed to the back sliding door. “You can put it on there.”

Benji looked out and spotted it. “Okay, thank you.” He made his way outside and Jesse followed behind him.

“I’m gonna put my gift out there too.”

Beca nodded. “Okay. Feel free to grab a drink and some finger foods while you’re out there!” She called, and then grinned when she felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her waist from behind. 

Chloe snuggled into her neck. “Didn’t get to say it earlier, but you look amazing.” Beca turned to face her wife and gave her a quick kiss.

“Thanks, babe.” She smiled. “You look beautiful as always.” Chloe grinned and pulled her in for another kiss, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. They separated and Chloe gleed.

“More guests!" 

* * *

Thankfully most of the guests arrived on time and were scattered around the house and yard, chatting and anxiously waiting for the peppy birthday girl to arrive. 

Beca and Chloe were very good hosts. They were conversing with all their families and friends and quickly attended to any of their needs 

Chloe felt her cell phone go off in her pocket and she excused herself from a conversation to pull it out. Her face lit up when she read the text message.

“She’s almost here!” She shouted, instantly getting everyone’s attention. 

“How far is she?” Beca asked.

“Five minutes away!”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Shit!”

“Come on guys, everyone get inside! Let’s go!” Chloe announced, frantically waving her hands around to get all of their guests inside the house.

“You heard the ginga’! Move it!” Amy commanded, assisting in guiding a large group of teenagers into the house. 

Beca started to panic and looked around the yard, correcting every little thing that looked out of place.

“Beca!” The DJ snapped her head up to see Chloe waving her inside. “Everything looks fine. Come on!”

“Right.” Beca quickly straightened a centerpiece that she thought looked crooked. “Coming!” She shouted, and ran inside to join the rest of the party.

Everyone tried to squeeze together in the foyer and the adults kept reminding the teenagers to stay quiet. 

Cynthia Rose and Jesse pulled out their phones and started to record. Beca and Chloe stood anxiously by the front door, waiting for their daughter to walk in. They could hear a car door close outside and Beca grinned.

“She’s here.” The brunette whispered.

 _“Yeah, sorry we couldn’t stay out longer. My moms really wanted to have a nice dinner with me for ‘The Big Eighteen’.”_ They could hear Emily’s voice from the other side of the door. She had been out with her best friend, Jaime, all day, and was completely oblivious of the grand surprise that was waiting for her inside. 

 _“It’s okay. I get it. We can hang out tomorrow too, if you want.”_ Jaime said, and Emily stuck her house key into the keyhole.

 _“Yeah, totes.”_ She turned the key and unlocked the door. _“Maybe we could even go–”_

**_“SURPRISE!”_ **

Emily’s eyes and mouth simultaneously opened as wide as they could, and she gasped at the exciting sight. Her mind reeled as she looked around and saw her favorite people all gathered together in one room, and her eyes began to water.

“Oh my stars!” She brought her hands up to her face and continued to gape as her mothers approached her. “You guys!” 

“Happy Birthday, Emily!” Beca smiled.

“Surprise, sweetie!” Chloe grinned. They wrapped their arms around their stunned daughter and squeezed with all their love. They separated and Chloe placed her hands on Emily’s cheeks to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes.

“Aww, she’s crying!” Chloe said, feeling the slow build up of water in her own eyes. 

Beca nudged Emily’s arm. “Hey, no crying kiddo. It’s your birthday! You’re only allowed to be happy today.” The cheerful teenager brought her mothers in for another hug.

“Thank you guys so much! You’re amazing!”

The rest of the guests steadily walked towards them and started to greet the birthday girl. Emily made sure to hug each and every one of her guests and thanked them all for coming. She squealed when her Bella Auntie’s surrounded her in a big group hug and she could feel herself getting emotional again. They all gave her a ‘Happy Birthday’, but Flo stuck to her native tongue.

“¡Feliz Cumpleaños, mija!” 

Emily chuckled and after a quick chat with them, she moved on to greeting her friends from school.

* * *

 

As the party carried on, other guests gradually arrived and Beca had one of her mixes playing in the backyard. Most of the adults were standing around or sitting at the tables talking amongst themselves and enjoying Chloe’s delicious food. Some of the teenagers found their way into the pool, and after making sure she gave everyone some of her time, Emily was ready to join her friends in the pool. 

She searched the party for Chloe and spotted her mother talking to her grandfather, Dr. Mitchell. She maneuvered through the crowd and approached them.

“Hey, Mom! Hey, Gramps!”

Her grandfather smiled. “Hey! Happy birthday, Emily. Having fun?”

Emily nodded, excitedly. “Mhmm.” She smiled and looked at her mother. “Hey Mom, I wanna get in the pool, so is it okay if I change?”

“Of course, honey. In fact, one of your birthday gifts is sitting on top of your bed.” Chloe winked. “Change into that.”

A grin spread across Emily’s face. “Wait, really?”

“Yes!” Chloe laughed. “Now go! Go change.” She playfully shooed her daughter off and turned back to Beca’s father. “She is so adorable.”

The man smiled. “She certainly is. The complete opposite of her mother at her age.” They shared a laugh and Chloe enjoyed the memory of when she first met Beca at the Barden activities fair. She had changed so much since then– thanks to a certain redhead constantly prying at her.

* * *

Emily stepped into her bedroom and saw a wrapped, rectangular box sitting on top of her bed. She could tell Chloe had wrapped it. Whenever Beca attempted to wrap anything, it looked like a fourth grader had done it. The teenager eagerly unwrapped the package and gawked as she held up the gift inside.

* * *

 

Beca held one head phone against her ear as she listened to the next song she was preparing to play. She was roughly shoved forward when Emily surprised her from behind and wrapped around her tightly.

“Thank you! Thank you so much! It’s so pretty!” Beca was confused as to what she was talking about until they separated and she could see that Emily was wearing the brand new bathing suit she and Chloe had gotten for her. It was a cute lavender and white two piece that criss-crossed across the breast area.

Beca smiled, “I’m glad you like it! Looks good on you, Em.” She gestured to Chloe within the crowd. “Go show your mom.” Emily happily spun around and made her way to her other mother. She tapped the redhead’s shoulder to get her attention and giggled when Chloe turned around and dropped her jaw.

“Em! Oh my gosh!” She gaped. “You look gorgeous!”

Emily smiled and twirled around. “Thank you!” She hugged her mother and was about to go back to the party, but Chloe stopped her.

“Wait, let’s get some pictures!” The redhead looked up towards the patio. “Beca!” She waved to get DJ’s attention and gestured for her to come down. Beca selected the next song and removed her headphones, walking down from her station and slidding her arm across Chloe’s waist.

“Yeah, what’s up, babe?”

“I wanna get some pictures of Emily with us and her friends.”

“Oh, okay.” Beca looked around in search of Benji, who had the camera, and hollered when she spotted him. “Benji!” He was taking pictures of the kids in the pool when he heard his name being called. He looked over to see the smaller brunette waving him over and squeezed his way through the crowd to get to her.

“You need me?”

“Yes. Will you take some pictures of us and Emily and some of her and her friends?” Chloe asked.

Benji smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you!” Chloe smiled, grabbing Beca and pulling her close so they could pose with their daughter.

“Okay, you guys ready?” The trio nodded. “Okay, one… two… three!” He took the picture and they changed their pose for another photo. This time Beca and Chloe placed kisses on each one of Emily’s cheeks and the birthday girl playfully stuck out her tongue. 

They took one last picture and all three of them made different silly faces. Emily called over her friends and had them gather around her to take a few group shots. Beca and Chloe watched from behind Benji as he took the pictures.

Benji was looking through the small viewing window on the camera, making sure he got everyone in the shot. But before he took the picture, Jesse suddenly jumped into frame and scared him. 

Benji was startled and he jumped backwards, accidentally bumping into Chloe, who then bumped into Beca, who then lost her balance and screamed as she fell into the pool.

“Beca!” Chloe shouted, quickly turning around in time to see the splash.

“Mom!” Emily and the rest of the party stopped what they were doing and froze, gaping at the incident and waiting for Beca to come out of the water. If it wasn’t for the music playing in the background, you would have a heard a pin drop. 

Everyone waited in shock for Beca to pop her head up from the water. They expected her to be angry or upset, but when the brunette came back up, much to everyone’s relief, she was laughing.

“Fuck!” She choked, wiping her wet side bangs out of her face. “Excuse my language.” 

Chloe dropped to the edge of the pool and held her hand out. “Beca! Are you okay?” The DJ grabbed a hold of her hand and Chloe pulled her up. 

“Yes, Chloe. I’m fine.”

Benji came up and quickly apologized. “Oh my God, Beca! I’m so sorry!” 

Jesse stood behind him, biting the tips of his fingers. “My bad, Beca!”

The brunette just chuckled, looking down at her soaked self. “Guys, it’s fine. Seriously. It was an accident.” She rung her hair out and watched the water drain from her locks. 

Emily approached her from the crowd. “Mom, you okay?”

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca’s shoulders, not caring that her clothes were now getting wet as well. “She’s fine, sweetie.” She looked at the rest of the guests watching around them and smiled. “She’s alright folks! Go back to enjoying the party!” The ginger lead Beca back into the house and into their bedroom to change. She let Beca walk in first, then closed the door behind them.

Chloe leaned her back against the door and tried to hold back her laughter, failing to do so when little bursts continued to escape from her lips. 

Beca turned to face her after grabbing a towel from their bathroom. “Go ahead and laugh.” 

The redhead let go and burst out in laughter, making Beca nod her head in a _‘yeah, yeah’_ kind of way. 

Beca used the towel to dry her hair as Chloe came up to her. The redhead had settled down on her laughter, but was still chuckling for another few more seconds.

“I’m sorry, babe.” She said, tucking some of the Beca’s damp hair behind her ear. “ You just look so cute.”

Beca narrowed her eyes. “Mhmm…”

“Come on, let’s get you changed.” Chloe smiled and walked over to their closet to help Beca find another cute outfit.

* * *

 

They walked back out together and Chloe lifted Beca’s hand up in celebration of their accomplishment.

“She’s back!” Chloe announced, and they laughed as the crowd cheered. 

Beca let go of Chloe and went back to her turn tables to continue mixing and mashing the music for the party. 

Emily had finally jumped into the pool and had a blast swimming around with her friends. 

Chloe continued to play hostess, and with the help of Aubrey, made sure to keep up with all of her guests. 

After an hour passed, it was time to bring out the cake.

Chloe and Aubrey lit the candles inside and together they carefully walked the cake outside, placing it in front of the giddy birthday girl, who was sitting at one of the tables. 

Chloe moved to stand next to her wife and cued everyone to start to singing, _‘Happy Birthday’_.

The crowd cheered when Emily blew out the candles and Beca sneakily reached forward to pick up some of the icing with her finger, wiping it all over her daughter’s face. Emily giggled and quickly reached for her mom, bringing her down to her level and rubbing her icing covered cheek across Beca’s face. Chloe watched the adorable moment and was so thankful for her wonderful little family.

* * *

 

As the party gradually ended, the Bellas stuck around to help clean up the house while Emily opened her gifts in the living room with her best girl friends. 

Beca was outside taking down her DJ equipment and Chloe was cleaning up the kitchen. 

Even after the little mishaps here and there, from having the cake corrected, to Beca accidentally falling into the pool, all in all, the party was a huge success. Everyone who attended had a great time and Emily couldn’t have been more grateful. 

* * *

After cleaning up the house, the night officially ended when Emily fell asleep in the living room with the remaining friends who decided to sleep over. 

Chloe turned off the lights in the house and walked into her bedroom to find Beca laying on their bed, staring at the ceiling with her arm going across her forehead. 

Chloe joined her and collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. She wrapped her arms around Beca and nuzzled into her, kissing her neck before sighing. “We did it.” She said.

Beca smiled and looked at her wife. “Yeah, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww... *wipes tear* Family goals!
> 
> If you would like to follow my other work, check me out on Tumblr: @not-so-average-fangirl
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
